


" Days Of Our Lives : Salemnites & More (( A Soapy FanFic ))

by PartyWill



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Danger, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Passion, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyWill/pseuds/PartyWill
Summary: There's never a shortage of drama , excitement and passion in Salem !Life is about to take a major shocking turn for your favorites as the secrets they kept from each other , along with tantalizing drama that has ensued for years hits front & center !Add a mix of unexpected soapy characters and you got one major Season !





	1. Chapter 1 of 26 : Salem's Best Pt.2/4

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Online FanFic version of   
> Days Of Our Lives and the characters we love to hate and couples we root for ..

Salems citizens are excited about the big Coming Home party for Ciarra Brady , Chelsea and Max Brady .  
Carrie shows up to assist Hope Brady at the Brady Pub anyway she can .  
" Oh Carrie , thanks for showing up on such short notice I need help on a beautiful celebration cake ! " she muses outloud .  
" Don't you worry about a thing , I got that taken care of thanks to Sammi ! " she teases .  
" Sammi is back in town ?! " she asks curiously surprised hearing upon such news .  
" She's with Marlena at the moment , but she will be here in time for the festivities ! " she says assuringly .

Meanwhile ...

Over at Dimera Mansion , we find Kirstin arriving from her out of town trip !

Chad Dimera is surprised to see her back in town .  
" What brings you back home , please don't say its John Black or Brady ! " demands Chad sternly  
She slyly smirks  
" Oh heavens no , none of those guys satisfy my desires these days .. Believe it or not I am back for Max Brady ! "  
Chad is taken aback .  
" Dear lord woman , what did you do now ?! "  
he demands 

 

Over at Horton's ..

Jennifer rushes her husband Jack to get moving downstairs !  
He follows his soulmates orders while teasing her with a few sweet kisses .  
" Aww your kisses are divine Jack , please don't make us late to this party for Ciarra ! " pleads Jennifer 

One more family is getting ready ..

Sonny checks on Victor .  
" Sonny , are you ready for a fun evening ?  
Remember when Max hits town you offer him nothing but nice platitudes of charm and friendship !  
He's going to be a contender at Titan .  
How are things with you and Paul ? "  
" I promise to give Max Brady the red carpet treatment !  
Yes ..Paul and I are just wonderful ..  
When does Maggie return from Europe ?!"  
demands Sonny concerned  
" Whenever Vivian Alamaine is over that wretched flu around I so do hate Flu season !  
Shall we head out .. " says Victor smiling 

A call rings through the night ...

 

To Be Continued ..


	2. Salem's Best

Chapter 1 of 26 : Salem's Best Pt.1/4

Sonny Kirakis and his lover of one year Paul Norita are meeting at their favorite hangout place in Salem titled Fountain Lodge !  
Its a new bed and breakfast run by owner Marlena !  
She's arranging the bouquet of flowers sent to her by her husband Roman Brady . 

** The guys wave hi to her as they head to the inside of the dine in area ** 

Paul :  
This is nice , some us time before we start our day ! 

Sonny :  
I agree , today's a hectic day with Titan tackling a very substantial lucrative new client ..

Meanwhile ..

Detective Hope Brady is enjoying a nice lunch with Commissioner Abe Carter and his son Theo at Brady Pub .

Theo :  
Hope , thank you for joining us for lunch today .  
When does Ciarra return from her Internship program ?

* Hope sips some of her refreshing lemon iced tea as she answers him . * 

Hope :  
She should be arriving any day Theo , she's returning with Chelsea and Max ! 

Abe :  
Oh that's wonderful news , we should set up a beautiful home coming party for all three of them ! 

* Theo enthustically agrees * 

** Hope knods , smiling pulling out her cell making a call * 

Hope :  
Carrie I need your help ! 

 

To Be Continued..


	3. Salem's Best | Part 3/4

Sami Brady appears for the party wearing a beautiful aqua blue dress and a flower in her hair . Hope embraces her smiling .  
" Sami , you are simply gorgeous .. how are Johnny and EJ doing out in Los Angeles , California ? " she asks curiously .  
" Everybody is wonderful in fact Stephano is out there teaching him piano lessons , he's gotten soo big he's loving college and Will is doing his thing as a reporter ! " she hints .  
The door squeaks open , as Eve Donavan appears with her sister Theresa !   
" Sorry we got here late , we barely heard what's going on from Maggie who obviously cared enough to tell us since nobody else did ! " quips Eve upset .  
Before anybody can react ..Another guest appears .   
Belle Brady waving .  
" Is mom on her way ? " asks Sami seeing Sonny Kirakis and Paul Norita .  
" Wow , look at you Sami that dress is simply beautiful don't let Theresa see it she may try destroying it she's a very jelous person ! "   
teases Sonny .  
Paul embraces Sami smiling .  
" Will sends everybody his regards he is busy pursuing a story for the local news back home ..I hope you both know you are invited to visit anytime ..Johnny demands he beat you both in the latest Alien Saga Wars Game releasing in March .   
Paul knods ..  
" I have some business out there next week maybe we can drop by to see everybody .  
What's your husband doing ? " he asks curiously   
Sami replies ,   
" Believe it or not he's a travel agent and Stephano is teaching Johnny piano lessons since they have in service at the University for a few days .." recounts Sami 

Finally ..The limo arrives ..

Carrie , Hope , Sonny , Belle , Paul , Eve , Theresa all hide ..

 

To Be Concluded ..


	4. Salems Best ( Part 4 of 4 )

The Celebration is in full swing ,   
Ciarra sees her mom who is ecstastic seeing her only daughter as they run towards each other quickly embracing shedding happy tears . 

Chelsea sees Carrie , as they smile and also share hugs .

Detective Hope Brady smiles hugging Max who points to his and Chelsea's now teenaged daughter Mandi . 

A text from Kirstin has Max quickly making a temp exit as he texts back ..  
" I can't see you tonight , but we will defintely meet up for brunch tmrww i promise keep your naughty thoughts about us on backburner till then ! " 

Dr.Daniel Jonas finally arrives late as hes waving to Jennifer & Jack . 

The jazz music plays in the background ..

Carrie , Sammi are very impressed by Mandi who revealls shes hoping to work this summer at the Hospital . 

Chelsea & Max announce they are divorced from each other but they are still best of friends and co-parenting together .

Next :: 

Brady hits a snag when he catches   
Kirstin & Max together ?!


End file.
